People get interested in various matters. For example, they read about new and interesting matters from books, newspapers or magazines. Radio and television can also awaken a desire to familiarize oneself with a place or event better, when the circumstances allow it. Utilizing information networks, and especially the Internet, has opened up a new channel for acquiring information about interesting events, countries and places. Regardless of the method used for acquiring the basic information, the user must in one way or another record the address and other information of the interesting object for possible later use. If a person continuously records all the interesting objects for visiting or getting acquainted with, they may in time grow into such a large file/archive that utilizing it is not very easy any more. Very interesting objects can then be mixed with or disappear among less interesting material so that in a real usage situation the object which is very interesting as such remains unnoticed, although it would have been possible to get acquainted with it.
Information acquired via the Internet is becoming increasingly popular. Finding interesting information via the Internet is relatively easy. The Internet is utilized via various browser interfaces. These interfaces have been tried to be made as user-friendly as possible. If a piece of information found seems interesting, the information about how it is found, i.e. the link to a certain network address, can be saved in the program. Information like this is generally called either a bookmark or a favorite. Hereinafter, this information is called a bookmark. By means of the saved bookmark, the user can later get directly back to the same object in the information network which has aroused interest. If the person has a wide range of interests, utilizing the bookmarks may become cumbersome in time, because their number grows large if the less important bookmarks are not removed. The development of the cellular communication network and its terminal devices has made it possible to utilize the Internet by means of the browser applications also with the terminal devices of the cellular network on the market.
The state of the art technology already enables locating the user of a cellular mobile phone with substantial accuracy. In a known arrangement, location-based SMS (Short Message Service) messages are transmitted when the user moves to a certain area or approaches a certain target. In arrangements like this, all users who have arrived in a certain area generally receive a message with similar content. Examples of these messages are the messages sent by the service operators when the user comes to the service area of the service operator for the first time.
On the other hand, EP03396017.0 discloses a procedure in which user-specific context-based information is saved either into a terminal device of the cellular network or into a server connected to the cellular network. This saved information is then utilized in a context-based manner. An example of a piece of information which can be saved is a location-based alert of the user of a terminal device. When the user of the terminal device is in a certain place, the terminal device recognizes it and gives the user a reminder of an operation or task that should be performed. This user-specific information can be added or changed on the terminal device or on a computer that can be connected to the terminal device in one way or another. It is also possible for outside persons to add information which in a certain context activate an alert.
Regardless of which one of the above procedures is used, in time they result in bodies of information which are extensive and difficult to manage. The piece of information that really interests the user can either disappear in the amount of information created, or the user gets reminders so often that he does not react to them any more. In either case, the user's wish to get up-to-date reminders/alerts of certain interesting events or places is not fulfilled.